Strum The Strings
by District12Girl
Summary: Do you ever have dreams that usually turn into nightmares? Well I had one, that didn't turn out how I planned it. One Shot - For All Human Twilight Contest.


**Strum The Strings**

**This is my entry for luvjazzyhale4evs13 Twilight all human Comp! Hope you Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Common Bella were going to be late for drama!" I heard Jessica call from down the hall.

"Coming." I moaned throwing the rest of my sandwich in the bin and following Jessica to room 34.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm 18years old and attended Fork's Music, Drama and Speech school supposedly for talented students, don't know why I'm here.

Jessica, my one and only friend is in most lessons with me and I sort of shuffle along where ever she goes, I'm sort of like a tail, except I'm not.

I wouldn't say I'm the most boring person in the world but I'm in the top one, see? Boring. **(Got phrase from damned united just changed the words)**

"Right then class settle down." Mr. Mitch said as we took our usual seats. When everyone was silent he continued.

"Right then today were going to mix drama with music and express our true feelings deep inside."

Everyone's face lit up with delight, except mine. It's bad enough I have to go to this school when I could be doing something with my life. I don't know if its because of my past or my failure to get a boyfriend but my heart seems to be trapped in a cage that's bolted shut with 50 locks.

"Right then, we all know how to play at least one instrument and _most_ of us can sing, so what your going to do is write a song that expresses who you truly are-"

Sir was cut off by a knocking at the door. He gestured his hand and the door swung open and gorgeous boy strolled in like he'd just came from heaven.

"Ah! Master. Cullen. Class this is Edward Cullen, he has just transferred from Alaska and will be spending the rest of the school year with us, please Edward take a seat wherever you like, no-one will bite."

Sir was literally jumping with glee at the new boy. But I have to say he was handsome.

After _Edward _had taken a seat next to Mike, a boy who I knew fancied me but I knew Jessica liked him so I tried to stay well clear Mr. Mitch carried on with his explanation or our assignment.

"You will have 1 week to complete this assignment and it will count for a quarter of your end of year review. Now if you need to work in pairs you may do so but I would prefer solo performances, I believe it boosts the courage in those who are some what shy."

"Edward's staring at you!" I heard Jessica whisper.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward glaring at me. I tried to do the polite thing and smile back but it came out like a worried grin and he laughed. I turned back round and tried to concentrate on what sir was saying so I would embarrassed myself anymore.

After a whole our of sir bickering the bell finally went signalling music lesson, the one lesson I don't have with Jess.

"I'll meet you outside after school." Jess said before getting up and heading to her next lesson.

I gave a deep sigh and started to heard for the door only to be caught up by Edward glary Cullen.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I may walk with you to music?" His voice was very calm and like a song.

"Um yeah, sure, if you want to." I burbled. Why would he want to walk with me.

We were silent all the way to music and everyone we passed stared at me and _him_. It kinda felt comforting next to him, even though I don't know anything about him I felt, safe.

We finally made it to music and he for some reason sat next to me on the row of chairs in the auditorium.

"Right then class, because I believe you are the most talented singers in your year were going to do I bit of trial and error today." Miss. Bilbray said walking along the line handing everyone a sheet of paper.

I glanced down at the sheet to find that there were several sheets paper clipped together.

"These are duet song lyrics. You will get into opposite sex pairs and pick a song, in half an hour you will perform the song in front of us, is that understood?"

We all said yes miss in unison and got about finding a partner. Obviously all the girls rushed over to Edward and asked him to be their partner, what's the big deal with him anyway?

"Um Bella, would you like to be my partner?" I heard him say in the middle of all the girls.

"Um ok, I guess." That did it for the girls, they all flew off like a pack of bees to the next flower.

"Why do you say 'um' at the start of every sentence." Edward laughed as we got up and moved into a space at the other end of the room.

"Ummm- I mean, I don't know, I just don't know what to say." I felt my uncontrollable blush coming on so I kept looking at his very shiny shoes.

"Well, we might as well pick a song so all you have to do is read the lyrics." He laughed again looking at the sheets.

"Why are you acting so nice to me? I mean there are plenty other girls who are way prettier than me, why don't you hang out with them."

"I don't see them like I see you, I know nothing about you or anyone else here but I want to hang around with you. Those girl all look the same to me but your, different." That was all he could say before Miss. Bilbray called us all in to perform ur pieces except we hadn't even picked a song!

"Do you know this song?" Edward whispered to me while Mike and Angela were performing _10,000 nights _by Alphabeat.

"Yeah, we can just do that one." I said smiling.

We were the last to perform our song and I felt like wetting myself except I didn't need the toilet! Edward had to literally push me onto the stage like I was a stone statue.

"Done worry you'll be fine" He whispered in my ear and squeezed my hand like he was my boy friend.

I grabbed the microphone stand and pulled it towards me while Edward grabbed a guitar!?!

"Ah so I see Edward is going to play for us as well., whenever your ready." Miss said with a smile on her face.

And then Edward started to sing.

Let me hold you for the last timeIt's the last chance to feel againBut you broke me, now I can't feel anythingWhen I love you and so untrueI can't even convince myselfWhen I'm speaking it's the voice of someone elseOh, it tears me upI tried to hold on but it hurts too muchI tried to forgive but it's not enoughTo make it all okayYou can't play our broken stringsYou can't feel anythingThat your heart don't want to feelI can't tell you something that ain't realOh, the truth hurts and lies worseHow can I give anymoreWhen I love you a little less than before?He was singing so beautifully I nearly forgot to start singing.Oh, what are we doing?We are turning into dustPlaying house in the ruins of usRunning back through the fireWhen there's nothing left to sayIt's like chasing the very last trainWhen it's too late, too lateOh, it tears me upI tried to hold on but it hurts too muchI tried to forgive but it's not enoughTo make it all okayYou can't play our broken stringsYou can't feel anythingThat your heart don't want to feelI can't tell you something that ain't realOh, the truth hurts and lies worseHow can I give anymoreWhen I love you a little less than before?But we're running through the fireWhen there's nothing left to sayIt's like chasing the very last trainWhen we both know it's too late, too lateYou can't play our broken stringsYou can't feel anythingThat your heart don't want to feelI can't tell you something that ain't realOh, the truth hurts and lies worseSo how can I give anymoreWhen I love you a little less than before?Oh, you know that I love you a little less than beforeLet me hold you for the last timeIt's the last chance to feel again

When we were finished everyone clapped and I quickly ran down the steps and to my seat so no-one could see me blush.

"You were great." Edward said sitting next to me and putting his hand on the back of my seat.

The bell went straight away and I got up and grabbed my bag and headed for the car park.

When I got outside I saw Jessica and her jaw drop. Then I knew what she was looking at. Edward had come up behind me and wrapped his hand round my shoulder. I had known him for 2hours and he was acting like he was my boyfriend. And I liked it.

"Do you want a ride home?" He said in my ear as we headed down the steps getting a lot of glares from the other girls.

"Um, sure." I said giving Jessica an apologetic look before getting into Edward very shiny silver Volvo.

We sang to the songs on the radio then I realised we were heading the wrong way to my home.

"Um I live that way." I said looking at Edward.

"I know, I want to show you something." He said stopping the car and getting out.

I got out with him and followed him through some bushes to a cliff face.

"What are we doing here?" I said looking around. And walking to the edge.

"As I said I wanna show you something." He said following me and standing behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What do you wanna show me then?" I said as he started to kiss up my neck."

"This." He whispered and then I felt the cold whipping my face, I was falling, but there was no bottom.

Suddenly I woke up to find myself in my bedroom with the window slamming and me heavy breathing. What sort of dream was that?

I got up and headed to close the window but a piece of paper caught my eye on the window sill.

I picked it up and examined it carefully.

_See you around, Edward._

Maybe it wasn't a dream at all, maybe it was real and I was in heaven now, but Edward didn't fall off the cliff, I did, not him. Or maybe it hadn't happened.

Maybe it was going to happen.

**Done. **


End file.
